


Life As We Know It

by Walkingfandomss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Slow Burn, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkingfandomss/pseuds/Walkingfandomss
Summary: Set up on a blind date by the Potters, Remus and Sirius are forced to confront their old friendship and rift that has grown between them since leaving Hogwarts. Their lives take a turn when they are handed over the orphaned baby of their friends to raise together.This is a Wolfstar AU of the 2010 film “Life as we know it”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Life As We Know It

“Lily please, just tell me who he is!” Remus begged, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he hopped into a fresh pair of trousers.

“Wouldn’t that defeat the point of a blind date?” Lily droned playfully back as Remus rolled his eyes. “Besides, how many times do I have to tell you? I don’t know. James wouldn't tell me either.” 

“Is that Moony?” Remus heard James call from the distance on the other side of the phone. After a small bit of commotion James’ voice came booming through the speaker. “Hello Moony!” 

Remus smiled to himself, moving the phone further from his ear. James Potter would never get the hang of muggle technology. 

“Prongs, please I’m a wreck. Please tell me which one of your stupid Quidditch friends I’m meeting tonight.” 

“Who’s to say it’s someone from Quidditch?” 

“You don’t have any other friends.” Remus called as he placed the phone down to fix his shirt collar that poked out the top of his jumper. James laughed loudly.

“Stop asking questions and hurry up. You’ll be late for your date.” 

“It’s fine I’m ready, I’ll apparate straight there once you tell me who he is. Wait. He is a wizard isn’t he? You don’t have any secret gay muggle friends I don’t know about? Shit shit shit. I won’t have time to call a cab…” 

“Merlin Moony, breathe! Yes he’s a wizard.” James assured. Remus could hear his satisfied smile through the phone. James had successfully kept both his friend and his wife in the dark and he was revelling in the fact that Remus, for once in his life, had let James take the reigns. 

Remus hadn’t had any luck in dating since they had left Hogwarts a few years ago, especially with the marauders jumping straight into the war, and the Potters had taken it upon themselves to send Remus on a blind date.

“You’re a bastard.” Remus huffed half heartedly. “Put Lils back on.”

“Piss off, you love me really. Give us a call when you’re home safe, okay?”

“Alright, speak to ya later.” Remus replied as he shrugged on his least tattered jacket and ruffled his hair in the mirror. 

“Remus, I know you’re panicking over there. Take a breath and just go for it.” Said Lily, trying to calm him over the phone. “What’s the worst that can happen?” 

“I meet the love of my life.” He grumbled sarcastically. <

“Don’t keep him waiting then. Go.” Lily ordered.

“Okay okay, I’m going.” Remus gave in. “I’ll ring you later.” 

“Don't make promises you can’t keep. You might find yourself busy.” She teased.

“Pronnnngggssss! Come get your wife.” Remus shouted, knowing James could not hear him and making Lily snort with laughter. “Alright I’m actually going now. Wish me luck.” 

“Eek good luck Remus!” Lily squealed excitedly. “Oh I really hope you get along. Goodbye!” 

“See ya.” Remus said before hanging up the phone. 

He wiped his clammy hands on his trousers and studied his scarred face in the small mirror. As the shimmering silver lines stood out under the harsh hallway light and for a moment, he considered casting a glamour charm. The last full moon had been a particularly harsh one, leaving a deep scar running from above his left eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose and down his right cheek. 

“Fuck it.” He thought, heading out and locking the door behind him. “If he's not frightened off by the scars, maybe he’s a keeper.” 

Remus headed to the corner of his street and out of the field of protective charms the order had installed on his small London flat before apparating to the address of a bar James had given him. Tonight he wasn’t a child soldier in a never ending war or a werewolf with no future in the muggle or wizarding world. Tonight he was just Remus. Glancing up and down the street, Remus realised he was the first to arrive. He let out a breath of relief, knowing he had time for a quick cigarette to calm his nerves. It was a bad habit, he knew. One he picked up from… 

He shook the thought of his old friend out of his head. Things hadn’t been the same since their 6th year. Since the prank. That fateful day drove a wedge between the Marauders and sacred trust had been broken. Remus had forgiven him, or so he thought, but he still couldn’t find it in himself to rekindle the old friendship. They managed to keep things civil at Order meetings and often found ways to visit the Potters without bumping into each other. It wasn’t the healthiest way to live with each other’s inescapable presence, but it had worked.

The soft hum of a motor bike pulling up nearby brought Remus back from his daydream and he caught the glimpse of the leather-clad figure that rode it.

“Surely not.” He thought, as his heart rate quickened “It must just be a coincidence.” 

He watched as the man killed the engine and pulled the helmet from his head, letting a cascade of dark curls fall elegantly onto his shoulders.

“Shit.”

Sirius Black.

He dismounted his motorbike before double taking at Remus and stopping dead in his tracks, looking like he had seen a ghost. Sirius appeared to shake himself back into action and began to walk cautiously toward his estranged friend. As calmly as he could, Remus put out his cigarette with the toe of his boot, maintaining eye contact with Sirius as he approached and Sirius’ face spilt into a heart-stopping grin. Remus had to admit that Sirius was a vision, with his immaculate dark hair, blue eyes and bright smile. 

“Moo- Remus.” Sirius greeted, still smiling widely. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“Alright Black?” He returned with a curt nod, willing his face not to betray him with a smile. “What are you doing here?” 

“And they said you were the smart one!” Sirius joked with a bark of laughter, which Remus quickly silenced with a disapproving glare. “Well forgive me if I’m wrong, but I think I’m here to take you out on a date.” 

Remus stuffed his clenched hands into his pockets. Half of him wanted to storm away. The other half of him felt completely routed to the spot. 

“You can drop the act now, Black. If you wanted to talk to me so badly, you and James could have come up with a better idea than a blind date.” Remus spoke angrily, feeling a little bit betrayed by James.

“What? No, this wasn’t my doing.” Sirius scoffed. “I came here thinking I was meeting one of Lily’s hot friends for a date. I didn’t know it was you. I wouldn’t have come if I had known it was you.” 

Remus took a step back as his heart dropped and Sirius’ words hit him like a punch to the stomach. His face twisted in anger as his pride took a beating. Sirius ran a hand through his curls as he closed his eyes in regret and immediately tried to take back his words.

“Shit, Remus. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m so-.” 

“Leave it!” He snapped. “I didnt want to come on this stupid date anyway. I only agreed to it because Lily begged me for weeks.” 

“I didn’t take much convincing.” Sirius smirked with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

“You never fucking change, do you?” Remus shot back disgustedly and pulled out another cigarette “Any chance at a shag and you’d take it.” 

“Yep.” He returned proudly, rocking on his feet. “And I still haven’t ruled it out for tonight.” 

Sirius winked and Remus gave him a firm shove, which only made Sirius chuckle.

“You really think that after everything I’d sleep with you?” Remus yelled at his audacity as Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Might be worth a try. Might solve a few of our problems.” 

“Piss off.” Remus sneered, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it as he angrily walked away.

“You know if you just let loose and stopped being such a stuck up prude every once in a while, maybe I wouldn’t be able to wind you up so easily.” Sirius called after him loudly, with a nasty pinch to his voice. 

Remus didn’t look back. Behind him he heard the motorbike start up and pull off in the opposite direction. He blew out a puff of smoke and rounded a corner. He kept walking along the dark high street until he’d finished his cigarette and then with a pop, he apparated back to his flat. 

Once inside he angrily jabbed in the Potters number on his phone and waited for Lily to answer.

“Hello?” 

“Lily, it’s me. Can you put James on.” Remus tapped his foot impatiently. 

“Remus? James has gone out, Order stuff. What are you doing back so early?” Lily asked bewildered.

“It was Black. He set me up with Sirius fucking Black.” He vented, collapsing into his battered armchair.

Lily’s end of the phone was quiet for a moment until she spoke with equal anger.

“I’m going to kill him. If the Death Eaters don’t get him on tonight’s raid, then I bloody will. I swear to you Remus, I honestly didn’t know who he was sending.” 

Remus let out a long breath, starting to calm now he was back home.

“Look Lils it’s okay. James probably didn’t think it through, he didn’t mean any harm. I was just a bit shocked when he turned up that’s all.” 

“I swear I’ll hex the both of them the next time I see them.” 

“I know you will.” Remus smiled “But don’t be too hard on him. James probably thought he was doing a good thing. I know how much he all wants us to be friends again. I should’ve seen it coming really. How many other gay friends does James have?” 

Lily laughed lightly down the phone, her own anger towards her husband fading.

“I am really sorry Remus.” She sighed “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” 

“Just promise me I never have to see him again.”


End file.
